Un crumpet ou un sort ?
by HerbstSonate
Summary: Il est déjà très difficile pour une mère de ne pas s'inquiéter pour son enfant. Et savoir que ce dernier souhaite devenir un Mangemort n'arrange rien à la situation... Surtout quand il a de mauvaises fréquentations et ne boit en excès. Qu'est-on supposé faire de plus, à part hurler et supporter ses sentiments lorsqu'on a le poids d'un beau-père tyrannique sur ses épaules ?


Hello, hello !

Voici un nouvel OS, encore écrit autour d'un de mes personnages de rp. Mon bébé Magnus Wilkes !

**Titre :** Un crumpet ou un sort ?

**Personnages :** Magnus Wilkes (personnage principal). Maxine Wilkes, Duncan Wilkes, Walden Macnair. Brièvement, Deirdre Macnair.

**Rating :** K.

**Résumé : **Il est déjà très difficile pour une mère de ne pas s'inquiéter pour son enfant. Et savoir que ce dernier souhaite devenir un Mangemort n'arrange rien à la situation... Surtout quand il a de mauvaises fréquentations et ne boit en excès. Qu'est-on supposé faire de plus, à part hurler et supporter ses sentiments lorsqu'on a le poids d'un beau-père tyrannique sur ses épaules ?

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

.

Un crumpet ou un sort ?

.

_\- Mi juillet 1976_

« - Praline a tout essayé, Maîtresse… Il refuse de se lever de son lit… marmonna alors une petite voix gênée. »

Devant l'elfe de maison se tenait une grande femme aux longs et brillants cheveux d'un brun foncé, presque noir ; elle était belle, un air un peu mystérieux grâce à ses yeux d'un marron tirant vers le vert et un maintien altier digne d'une aristocrate. Mais elle n'en était pas une, elle avait plutôt appris à le devenir. Maxine Wilkes, née Bletchley, n'avait pourtant pas eu à fournir beaucoup d'effort lorsqu'elle s'était mariée avec Duncan Wilkes qui, à ce jour, était encore son mari. Elle aussi avait grandi dans une famille aisée, des notables du Ministère de la Magie de père en fils, une famille de Serpentard à laquelle il ne manquait plus qu'un titre et du sang pur pour compléter le tableau parfait. Mais la plupart des Bletchley ne prêtaient pas vraiment attention à ce genre de chose. Ils n'étaient pas des Mangemorts convaincus, ils ne faisaient même pas parti du cercle et ne voulaient pas en être. Pour beaucoup de membres de la communauté sorcière, ils étaient effectivement des purs sorciers, puisque malgré la présence de Sang-Mêlé dans leur arbre généalogique, ils ne se mariaient qu'entre sorciers. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour les plus extrémistes, qui voyaient la moindre goutte de sang moldu comme une abomination, une imperfection à proscrire. Aux yeux de ceux qui ne prête aucune important au statut du sang, Maxine était une sorcière au Sang-Pur. Cela leur importait peu de toute façon. Aux yeux de ceux qui y prêtaient une importance certaine, elle n'était qu'une Sang-Mêlée parmi tant d'autres au Royaume-Uni. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas y accorder elle-même de l'importance, mais son beau-père lui reprochait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Elle n'était pas assez « pure » aux yeux d'Alistair Wilkes et elle ne le serait jamais. Mais Duncan était tombé sous le charme de Maxine et n'avait jamais pu se priver de ses sentiments pour la brune qui avait fait tourner beaucoup de tête durant sa jeunesse et même encore maintenant qu'elle était une adulte mature et une mère de famille. Duncan et Maxine avaient grandis ensemble, fait leur scolarité ensemble à Poudlard et mourraient sûrement ensemble, toujours mariés l'un à l'autre comme ils se l'étaient promis. De leur union était même né un magnifique garçon : Magnus.

Maxine soupira un grand coup à la suite des paroles de son serviteur, tapotant ses ongles impeccables sur la table en ébène massif du grand salon. Son agacement ne fit que grandir, mais elle n'en dit rien. Elle n'était pas du genre à se défouler sur un pauvre elfe de maison ou même sur qui que ce soit d'autres. La brune avait des principes. Alors elle se leva, jetant rapidement un coup d'œil à Duncan qui se trouvait face à elle. Son mari haussa les épaules en silence, las de la situation. Celle-ci n'avait eu lieu que beaucoup trop de fois et il avait déjà abandonné l'idée de changer les choses. Clairement, il avait baissé les bras voilà quelques temps déjà, défaitiste. Seul Alistair, son père, avait assez d'influence pour améliorer la situation. Voilà un fait incontestable : son fameux fils était incorrigible, bien trop têtu pour son propre bien.

« - Je m'en occupe, merci Praline ! répliqua alors la brune en se dirigeant vers la porte. »

Elle claqua alors celle-ci derrière elle, sortant de la salle à manger pour se diriger vers les étages. Son ton énervé résonna jusque dans le couloir, son accent anglais n'en était que plus accentué. Contrairement à son mari qui était né en Ireland et avait grandi dans le comté de Galway -comme tous les Wilkes d'ailleurs-, Maxine était née en Angleterre, près de Londres, et avait été élevée dans un cadre assez citadin. Rien de bien exceptionnel en soi, mais son accent et sa façon de parler détonnait face à son mari et son fils. Elle avait tout d'une anglaise du sud, tandis que l'accent irlandais des deux hommes de sa famille était à couper au couteau, vraiment typique de l'Ile d'Emeraude. D'ailleurs, son fils unique, Magnus, était celui qu'elle allait voir. Ses pas la dirigeaient vers la chambre de ce dernier. Il aurait dû se lever au moins une heure auparavant, mais il traînait encore dans son lit alors que ses deux parents l'attendaient pour manger. La famille Wilkes avait déjà une longue journée de prévue, et Magnus avait promis, pour faire plaisir à sa mère, qu'il se plierait à ses obligations. C'était l'anniversaire de son oncle, Maverick Bletchley, et sa famille maternelle attendait leur présence pour le déjeuner, vers midi sans faute. Il était déjà dix heures passées, presque onze heures, et ils n'avaient même pas encore pris leur petit-déjeuner car l'un d'eux traînait au lit.

Maxine rentra dans la chambre de son fils, sans toquer. La pièce était sombre, alors sans un mot, elle dirigea sa baguette vers la fenêtre et en ouvrit brusquement les rideaux d'un mouvement de poignet pour laisser rentrer quelques rayons de soleil. Magnus grimaça et plissa un peu plus les yeux. Même avec ces derniers fermés, le soleil agressa le jeune homme dont le mal de tête ne se fit que plus violent. Il voulait dormir, rien de plus. Il sentait encore le Whiskey Pur Feu que lui et son cousin paternel Walden Macnair avait ingurgité la veille au soir jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient fini ivre à en perdre la raison, allant même jusqu'à commettre des méfaits dans un village moldu à l'extérieur de Dublin, non loin du manoir familial des Macnair. L'odeur n'échappa pas à Maxine, qui fronça les sourcils et sentit sa colère envers son fils se décupler. Il n'avait que dix-sept ans, mais voilà que Magnus buvait déjà beaucoup trop à son goût. Pas question donc de le ménager ce matin. Il devait comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas échapper aux conséquences de ses actions, et tant pis si sa tête le faisait souffrir. Tant que son fils vivait sous son toit, majeur ou pas depuis peu, Maxine avait décidé que son fils devrait suivre ses principes à elle et rien d'autre.

« - Par le caleçon léopard de Salazar Serpentard, me fais pas chier une seule seconde de plus sinon je t'envoie un putain de sort, Praline… J't'ai dit que j'me lèverai pas ! Ferme ces foutus rideaux ! s'exclama alors Magnus, toujours sans même ouvrir les yeux. »

Sans un mot, Maxine se dirigea vers le lit de son fils, sans ranger sa baguette afin de la diriger vers le visage de son fils. Grâce à un « Aguamenti » informulé, elle envoya de l'eau au visage de Magnus, qui sursauta vivement et se redressa assis. Un cri s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, à la fois à cause de la surprise et de la froideur du liquide qui s'insuffla jusque dans son cou et son dos. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et reconnut immédiatement sa mère devant lui. Le regard vert de sa mère lui fit vite comprendre qu'elle avait compris pourquoi il ne voulait pas se réveiller. Elle le fusillait du regard, mais Magnus leva les yeux au plafond en jurant mentalement. Il laissa alors brutalement sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller, non sans grimacer. Il ne dit cependant rien, puisque c'était sa mère qu'il avait devant lui et il lui offrait tout de même un certain respect. Ce ne fut pas suffisant pour échapper à la fureur de cette dernière. Il devait tenir son caractère colérique d'elle. Elle le redressa vivement en le tenant par l'épaule. Puis d'un autre mouvement de baguette, Maxine ouvrit son armoire et fit voler une belle chemise propre vers lui.

« - Ton langage ! Tu te lèves immédiatement et tu nous rejoins pour le petit-déjeuner, Magnus. Il est déjà assez tard, je n'ai plus la patience. Douche, chemise, beau sourire, bonne humeur. Tu as quinze minutes pour te remettre de tes émotions, montre en main, tu as compris ? répliqua la femme, vivement agacée.

\- Ouais, ouais… marmonna-t-il sans regarder sa mère, fermant à nouveau les yeux. »

Maxine sortit de la chambre rapidement, tandis que Magnus se laissait à nouveau tomber sur le lit, les bras en croix. Il n'avait aucune envie de se lever, sa bouche était pâteuse et sa vue était brouillée. Visiblement, l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité la veille était encore quelque peu présent dans son organisme, et pourtant il ne pouvait pas se rendormir, cela lui était proscrit. Il se souvint de la date du jour et en grogna de rage. L'anniversaire de son foutu oncle Maverick. Il allait encore devoir supporter son idiot de cousin un peu plus jeune que lui et sa niaise de tante au sang impur. Ses yeux restèrent ouverts cette fois-ci. Le jeune homme resta dans son lit pendant quelques minutes, tentant de reprendre ses esprits tant bien que mal. Mais alors qu'il ne faisait plus attention à l'heure et manquait de se rendormir toutes les trois secondes, il entendit la voix de sa mère hurler son prénom depuis l'étage inférieur. Visiblement, il avait dépassé les quinze minutes imparties. Déjà ?!

« - MAIS J'ARRIVE, DEUX SECONDES ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Magnus pour qu'il ne se tire hors de ses draps, non sans une grimace. Sa propre voix aggrava sa migraine, lorsqu'il cria pour répondre à sa mère. Tant pis, il se préparerait après. Peut-être qu'un peu de thé le requinquera, alors il balança sa chemise propre sur le lit défait. Il essuya alors son visage et ses cheveux mouillés par le sort de sa mère avec la manche de sa chemise. Le Serpentard portait encore ses vêtements de la veille. Il avait à peine réussi à rejoindre sa chambre à cause de son ébriété, alors changer ses vêtements n'avait même pas été une option. Il se demandait même comment il avait bien pu rentrer sans réveiller ses parents. Alors qu'il boutonnait tout de même correctement sa chemise actuelle en se dirigeant vers la salle à manger, Magnus se remémora sa soirée de la veille avec Walden. Il pensait que ses parents lui demanderaient ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour se retrouver dans un tel état, et il avait raison. C'est son père qui prit la parole le premier alors que le jeune Serpentard prenait place en bout de table, face à son assiette qui lui arracha une grimace de dégoût. Son estomac subissait toujours les relents des bières irlandaises que lui et son cousin avaient volées chez un moldu, sans compter ceux du whisky bien sorcier que Walden avait pris de chez lui.

« - Où étais-tu hier soir, Mag ? On ne t'a même pas entendu rentrer.

\- J'étais avec Walden… On s'est raconté le début de nos vacances. »

Duncan leva brièvement les yeux au plafond, avant de s'emparer de son verre de jus de citrouille. Il ne demanda pas plus d'explication, mais Maxine ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Les prenait-il pour des imbéciles ? Sa main était entourée d'un sommaire bandage qui semblait avoir été fait à la va-vite magiquement. Il avait des traces de terres et d'herbe sur son pantalon et un peu de rouge sur sa joue. Peut-être s'était-il battu ? Ou simplement était-il tombé ? Une odeur rance d'alcool chatouillait les narines de l'anglaise, si bien qu'elle en grimaça et reposa sa tasse de thé. Elle était énervée contre son fils, inquiète aussi, mais maintenant qu'elle savait Walden inclus dans l'histoire, c'était encore pire. Elle avait toujours eu une peur bleue d'Octavius Macnair, le père de ce dernier, et elle percevait également une lueur folle dans les yeux de Walden qu'elle ne saurait expliquer. La sorcière savait très bien que les familles Wilkes et Macnair était très proches, voire un peu trop au fil de l'histoire avec les mariages répétés entre ces deux familles, mais elle n'aimait pas savoir son fils auprès d'eux trop souvent. Malheureusement, la sœur de Duncan était mariée à Octavius Macnair. Elle aurait aimé que Magnus fréquente davantage les Bletchley, qui était une famille beaucoup plus saine que celle de son mari. Malheureusement, Alistair faisait bien trop pression sur Duncan et elle, voyant en Magnus un héritier digne de ce nom malgré la touche de sang de moldu qu'il avait en lui. Si Duncan avait déçu son très traditionnaliste et extrémiste au sang pur de père en se mariant avec Maxine Bletchley, Alistair avait toujours espoir que son petit-fils ne rectifie le tir et ramène un certain honneur sur la famille. Depuis tout petit, Walden et Magnus avaient été poussés à se fréquenter et une grande amitié en était née. Hors de question cependant pour Maxine de se laisser abattre. Elle pointa alors sa fourchette vers son fils, et prit la parole d'une voix sèche, bien déterminée à exprimer sa pensée quant à son éducation.

« - Si ça continue, je vais t'interdire de fréquenter cet imbécile. J'en ai vraiment marre de vous. Il a une mauvaise influence sur toi, ça suffit ! s'insurgea Maxine en fixant son fils dans les yeux.

\- Pardon ? C'est quoi le rapport ? Si ça se trouve, c'est moi qui aie une mauvaise influence sur lui ! répliqua Magnus, mi-agacé, mi-amusé. Et maman, j'ai dix-sept ans, je fais bien ce que je veux.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi, Magnus. Majeur ou pas, je m'en moque ! Les Macnair ne sont pas fréquentables, et tu le sais. Son père est complètement fou, il n'est qu'un sale Man…

\- Max… interrompit alors doucement Duncan, qui posa sa main sur celle de sa femme pour tenter de la calmer.

\- Vas-y, mam', va au bout de ta pensée, mais rappelle-toi du statut de Grand-Père aussi ! Et tu n'es rien face à lui ! Vas-y, finis ton mot ! répliqua alors sèchement Magnus. »

Magnus balança alors sa fourchette dans son assiette, commençant à vraiment s'énerver face à sa mère, puis il croisa les bras. Son crumpet ne l'intéressait plus vraiment. Son dos vint s'appuyer contre le dossier de sa chaise. Son regard bleuté restait plongé dans celui de sa mère, son visage affichait un air de défi. Il était hors de question pour le Serpentard de se laisser faire face à sa mère si elle voulait l'empêcher de voir Walden, respect ou non. Il était bien trop proche de son cousin pour cela. Il aimait aussi sa mère, il l'aurait défendu corps et âme face à un ennemi, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui demander une telle chose.

Les dernières paroles de Magnus touchèrent un peu Maxine, qui perdit de sa verve. Elle se renfrogna, les lèvres pincées et les yeux plissés, tentant de ne rien laisser paraître. La sorcière n'appréciait pas Alistair et aurait tout fait pour détacher sa famille de son influence néfaste. Chaque jour, elle voyait son fils sombrer un peu plus dans la magie noire, dans les ténèbres. Elle avait beau tenter de trouver des prétextes, des boucs-émissaires tels que Walden, au fond elle savait que c'était en grande partie de la faute de son beau-père. Alistair était un grand sorcier, très influent et très autoritaire, qui tenait la famille Wilkes d'une main de fer. Son mariage avec Duncan tenait du miracle et elle le savait. Ils s'étaient battus pour l'obtenir et avait agis contre la volonté d'Alistair. Maxine avait de la chance d'être encore en vie, à vrai dire. Elle ne respirait encore seulement parce que Duncan avait su plaider sa cause et laissait une grande partie de l'éducation de son fils entre les mains d'Alistair.

« - Alors, tu ne finis pas ton mot ? Tu as peur de Grand-Père ? insista Magnus, froidement. Tu sais, moi aussi je le serai un jour. Un _Mangemort_ ! Peut-être même que je le suis déjà ! Et je…

\- Magnus, il suffit ! s'exclama alors Duncan en frappant du poing sur la table. »

Alors que Magnus s'apprêtait à continuer sa provocation, la réaction de son père le coupa net dans son élan. Il détourna alors le regard vers lui. Duncan et Alistair se ressemblait beaucoup physiquement, et cela suffisait pour que Magnus ne soit un peu plus impressionné par son père que par sa mère. Les yeux de Duncan étaient aussi clairs que ceux du chef de clan, il avait les mêmes traits durs, la même mâchoire carrée, les mêmes lèvres et les mêmes boucles grisonnantes. Les cheveux d'Alistair était maintenant entièrement gris, mais fut un temps où ils avaient la même couleur. Magnus aussi leur ressemblait beaucoup. Il avait cet air irlandais qui ne trompait pas et ce même charme qui restait chez les Wilkes. Même Walden en avait hérité, grâce à sa mère Deirdre. Ils se ressemblaient tous tant. Il fallait avouer que beaucoup de ces gênes restaient dans la famille. Toutes les trois ou quatre générations, on retrouvait un mariage entre un membre du clan Wilkes et un du clan Macnair. Les sorciers irlandais au sang pur n'étaient pas si nombreux et se faisaient souvent un devoir de s'entretenir.

Cependant, ce fut le mot de trop pour Maxine, qui se leva, le regard rempli de colère. Toutes ses histoires de Wilkes et de Macnair lui passaient bien au-dessus de la tête. Même après toutes ses années de mariage avec Duncan, elle ne s'y faisait pas. Elle ne voulait pas montrer qu'elle était blessée par les mots insolents de son fils, mais ses émotions prenaient le pas sur sa raison. Elle se leva de son siège et attrapa le poignet de son fils pour remonter la manche gauche de son fils. Si Duncan était de glace, Maxine elle, était de lave. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à contenir sa colère et se trouvait être très impulsive et irascible. Parfois, les gens autour d'elle se demandaient comment elle n'avait pas fini à Gryffondor durant sa jeunesse. Maxine ne l'avouait jamais -tout comme Magnus d'ailleurs-, mais le Choixpeau y avait brièvement songé. Son côté Serpentard avait cependant pris le dessus, elle avait été répartie dans la maison des Serpentard et toutes ces années n'avaient en rien suffit à éclipser son côté lionne. A cet instant précis cependant, c'est clairement la peur qui la tiraillait, n'ayant aucune envie de voir la Marque des Ténèbres sur l'avant-bras de son fils. Elle était absolument contre l'idée même que Magnus ne rejoigne ce groupe de fanatiques invétérés. Duncan n'était pas un Mangemort, Merlin merci, et elle luttait corps et âme pour que son fils ne se laisse pas influencer également. Un long soupir de soulagement s'échappa alors d'entre ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit que sa peau était encore vierge. Le jeune Serpentard, lui, s'irrita de l'attitude de sa mère et la poussa doucement pour qu'elle ne le lâche. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant et dut la laisser faire. La douleur de sa tête ne décroissait pas et la voix de sa mère n'arrangeait cela en rien. Il n'avait pas les idées claires et ne voulait pas la pousser, mais le geste était parti par réflexe. Maxine se recula alors malgré elle de quelques pas et frappa à son tour sur la table, élevant cette fois-ci la voix pour de bon :

« - TU NE VERRAS PLUS NI WALDEN, NI ALISTAIR DE TOUT L'ETE ! TU VAS RESTER ICI, JE ME FICHE DE CE QUE TON FICHU GRAND-PERE PEUT DIRE ! hurla-t-elle.

\- HORS DE QUESTION ! Père, dites-lui ! répliqua alors son fils, en se levant à son tour.

\- Non mais ce n'est pas bientôt fini, oui ?! Magnus, tu écoutes ta mère, tu manges ton crumpet et tu vas te préparer pour le repas chez ton oncle ! dit alors Duncan en se levant à son tour. Par Merlin, prends une douche et avale une potion pour dessoûler ! »

Le jeune homme était vraiment las d'être traité comme un enfant, et pourtant il ne modifiait en rien son comportement. Il attrapa alors son assiette et en versa le contenu dans celle de sa mère. Puis il en fit de même avec le contenu de sa tasse de thé, qu'il reversa dans la théière avant de balancer la tasse vide un peu plus loin sur la table.

« - Voilà qui est fait. Je n'avale rien de brit le matin, tu devrais le savoir. Je n'en veux pas de ton foutu English Breakfast Tea, ça aussi tu devrais le savoir. C'est du thé irlandais ou rien. Au diable ces foutus rosbifs ! répliqua-t-il alors méchamment en regardant sa mère. »

La réaction de sa mère ne se fit pas attendre. Magnus la provoquait volontairement, mais il ne vit pas la gifle venir. La main de sa mère claqua contre sa joue dans un bruit sourd, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à continuer dans sa lancée. Maxine avait les larmes aux yeux, mais sans rien ajouter, elle tourna le dos à son fils pour se diriger vers la porte qui menait à la cuisine. Duncan, lui, se leva sans avoir le temps d'arrêter sa femme, mais au fond, il savait que son fils n'avait pas volé sa sanction. Il la regarda partir, non sans un soupir.

« - Maxine ! s'exclama alors Duncan, inquiet pour elle. »

Magnus se mordit la lèvre, main sur la joue. Il se sentait malgré tout un peu coupable pour la façon dont il venait de traiter sa mère, mais l'alcool avait une telle influence sur lui qu'il ne se rendait pas encore bien compte de la situation. Le regard crispé de son père à son égard lui fit craindre une deuxième gifle, mais rien ne vint. Il n'était pas habituel qu'il s'en reçoive, contrairement à Walden qui n'était pas aussi bien traité par son père. Lui avait de la chance d'avoir ses parents, mais voilà qu'il gâchait beaucoup de choses avec son comportement de gamin gâté. Il savait que son père n'en avait cependant pas fini avec lui. Mais seul un doigt accusateur lui fit face, accompagné d'un ton glacial et sans appel :

« - Va te préparer. On parlera de cela ce soir à notre retour. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, Magnus. On parlera de tout ce que tu viens de dire. Absolument tout, même tes histoires de Mangemorts. »

Duncan suivit alors sa femme pour aller la consoler, laissant derrière lui son fils hagard. Magnus savait qu'il avait dépassé les bornes mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccuper davantage pour le moment. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'enfuir d'ici pour retourner chez les Macnair. Hors de question d'aller chez son oncle Maverick après cette dispute. Dix-sept ans pour non, sa mère le priverait sûrement de sortie pour ça, mais qu'importe. Il n'aurait qu'un mois et demi de vacances à tenir puis il serait de retour à Poudlard pour sa dernière année d'étude. Il ferait bien ses quatre cents coups une fois là-bas, avec Walden justement. Il se dépêcha alors de rejoindre la cheminée, tout en s'assurant que sa baguette était bien dans sa poche. Une petite poignée de Poudre de Cheminette suffit au jeune homme pour rejoindre la résidence de son cousin. Il se retrouva alors face à sa tante Deirdre, qui lisait la Gazette du Sorcier dans le salon, une tasse de thé à la main.

« - Bonjour, tante Deirdre… Je suis désolé de surgir à l'improviste comme ça de si bonne heure, mais est-ce que Walden dort encore ? demanda-t-il alors d'un ton poli. »

Deirdre Macnair le salua d'un geste de la main, un léger sourire au visage. Sa tante était une femme bien trop gentille pour son bien, bien trop douce pour le mari qu'elle avait. Magnus vit qu'elle avait l'air fatiguée et que son cou présentait une marque bleutée. Il n'en dit rien, ne montra rien. A part Duncan qui osait parfois relever le problème, personne dans la famille ne disait rien quant à la situation de Deirdre. Certains ne savaient même pas ce qu'il se passait. Octavius Macnair était fin manipulateur qui se présentait bien au monde, Deirdre était une épouse fidèle et soumise qui cachait au monde ses souffrances et sa douleur. Un peu de maquillage ou un Sort de Camouflage et le tour était joué. Magnus lui-même n'était pas au courant de tout ce qui se tramait chez les Macnair. La fierté typique des Wilkes empêchait Deirdre de se plaindre des coups de son mari à qui que ce soit. Un jour sûrement, Duncan exploserait contre Octavius pour protéger sa sœur… Sauf s'il continuait à faire l'autruche à cause de son propre père.

« - Bonjour, Magnus. Oui, je crois bien qu'il dort encore. Octavius n'est pas là en ce moment, du coup il ne le réveille pas le matin… Tu peux l'attendre ici si tu v- , commença-t-elle alors.

\- Oh c'est gentil, mais je vais aller le réveiller… Merci ! »

Sans attendre de réponse, Magnus se précipita alors vers le hall de la demeure, d'un pas rapide, et monta les escaliers de la même façon. Il connaissait les lieux par cœur, tant il y venait. Alors le jeune sorcier se retrouva bien vite devant la chambre de son cousin. Sans prendre la peine de toquer, Magnus rentra avec un sourire en coin et vit son cousin endormi sous sa couverture, sur le ventre, visiblement dans le même état lamentable que lui-même. Il contourna alors le lit et se baissa accroupi à la hauteur du visage de Walden, puis le secoua à l'épaule jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne daigne ouvrir un œil. Un large sourire éclaira alors le visage du Serpentard, qui regardait son cousin grimacer à cause de ce réveil inattendu. Walden lâcha un soupir tandis que Magnus en rit un peu, non sans un sourire en coin.

« - Hé, dis, la belle au bois dormant… Je peux squatter pour la journée et la nuit ? C'est pour échapper aux Bletchley et à leur stupide repas de famille !

\- Si tu me laisses dormir, ouais, pas de soucis Carabosse ! répliqua alors Walden en un grognement, avant de s'emparer d'un coussin pour le mettre sur sa tête. »

* * *

.

FIN

.

_Alors ? Un avis ? _

Pour info : Magnus aurait dû écouter sa maman chéri, parce que selon les infos sur "Wilkes" dans les livres, il est un contemporain de Rogue, membre du groupe de Serpentard à l'humour douteux, qui a fini Mangemort et qui s'est fait tué par des Aurors en même temps qu'Evan Rosier... Je vous laisse avec cette info.


End file.
